


One Door Closes

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Lex's darkness, he still finds light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic at: <http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-door-closes>

_'When one door closes, another opens: but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us._ 'Attributed to Alexander Graham Bell

 

*****

"Clark!"

The echo of his own cry woke Lex from his nightmare. The incredible green glare had faded into black, but his shoulders still cramped from the remembered strain of dragging a dying alien across thirty feet of concrete. He rubbed his eyes, seeing lightning flashes of non-color, and twisted his mouth wryly as he realized he had fallen asleep before the fireplace in the bedroom, again. Thankfully, his husband wasn't home yet or he would have had to endure yet another lecture on not getting enough rest.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom without bothering to turn on the light. He knew where everything was and it wasn't as if Clark needed it when he got home from patrol. Finishing his nightly ablutions, he located his silk pajamas at the foot of the bed where Clark always laid them out before leaving for his evening rounds. Checking his watch before setting it on the nightstand, he looked forward to his own personal space heater joining him soon to make up for the slight chill of the sheets now.

. . .

 

It seemed just a few minutes since he had closed his eyes and now he was surrounded by blissful warmth. He snuggled a little closer to the body curled around him, breathing in the unique scent that was Clark. "Mmm, time 'sit?"

"I'm sorry I'm a little late, ran into a house fire on the way home."

"S'okay, I unnerstan...everbody alrigh?" Lex was having problems making his mouth work right, but Clark just chuckled and nuzzled the back of his head sweetly.

"Sssh, everything's fine. Go back to sleep. Love you."

"Lub you too..."

 

. . .

 

A faint whoosh and a few papers on Lex's desk fluttered. He smiled without looking up, catching a faint hint of Clark overlaid by the aroma of his favorite coffee just delivered by his favorite messenger. As he reached for the cup, his hand brushed over a slightly woody stem. Raising his prize to his nose, he breathed in deeply. Fresh lavender, probably from the mansion's gardens. It reminded him they hadn't been out to Smallville in a couple of months and they both needed some time off. He dictated a message to his assistant to arrange a 3-day weekend as he tucked his gift into his suit pocket. He smiled, looking forward to some lazy mornings in bed as he remembered the sweet kisses he woke up to before they both had to run to appointments.

Finishing up the high-priority correspondence and directives for the day, Lex decided he could wander down to the labs for the work he really enjoyed. Having highly competent managers running the financials let him focus on development, his first love. As long as LexCorp stayed within his stated requirements of socially responsible investing, he was happy to limit his involvement to high-level oversight. He was glad he had been able to divest all of the questionable LuthorCorp holdings before absorbing the rest.

Making his way to his private elevator, Lex reflected on his life before Clark forced his way back into his heart despite his Kryptonite defenses. He shuddered at the thought of how much evil he could have brought into the world without his personal angel by his side. Now they worked together to try to make a difference. His upcoming speech before the UN Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities was based on the need for availability, appropriateness and affordability of assistive devices and he was proud that LexCorp was the new leader in those technologies.

 

. . .

 

The deep rumbling chuckle in his ear brought Lex's head up from the touchpad he was working on intently. "You skipped lunch again. Do I have to set your watch for you?"

Leaning back into the wide chest behind him, Lex turned his head to place a kiss on the soft lips so conveniently placed in reach, "I'd rather have you pick me up and whisk me away to someplace private..."

"Your wish is my command."

Politely waiting until Lex was able to save his work, Clark picked him up and had him sitting on the sofa in the penthouse in seconds. A tray loaded with his favorites was placed in front of him and a warm body pressed close, ready to feed him with fingers and lips.

Immediate hunger sated, Lex settled into Clark's embrace, eyes closed in contentment. He felt Clark's words as much as he heard them, "So I hear we're taking a trip to the country this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time, don't you?"

"If you hadn't set it up, I would have. I guess it's true great minds think alike."

"Mmm, even when they're from different worlds. Now hush, I'm taking a nap so I'm fresh for tonight's gala. Wouldn't do to have circles under my eyes and have the press wonder why." Lex listened to Clark's breaths slow along with his as he drifted into sleep.

 

. . .

 

"You look stunning as usual, Lex."

Lex turned towards the voice of Lois Lane, Clark's former partner at the Daily Planet before he left to work at LexCorp. "Lois, how nice that you could make it. Have you seen Clark?"

"No, not yet. How about we go find him?" Lex just smiled as she took his arm and proceeded to walk with him to the corner where Clark's deep voice could be heard expounding on distribution woes in third world countries.

"It's a good turnout tonight. You've done a lot to raise awareness on disability issues. I look back a few years and I can't believe all the advances you've made. You're a natural." Lois' voice was warm, a radical change from her former stridency when she was rabidly attacking the Luthors' evil ways.

"I owe it all to Clark." Lex felt this was the simple truth and would brook no argument, even from his savior, on that point.

"You're a lucky man, Lex."

"I know."

A new voice joined in, "He's not the only lucky man. It takes both of us to make this marriage, this partnership, work." Clark leaned in past Lois and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's cheek. "Now, let's get the guest of honor to the stage so we can get this over with and go home."

Lois relinquished Lex's arm to Clark and stood back to allow them to move towards the podium. Clark introduced Lex to the crowd and stood at his side as Lex made a short speech after accepting his latest award for his work in the diversity and disabilities arena. "...in conclusion, I consider that my life truly began when I was able to start my work assisting the disabled. Thank you all."

 

. . .

 

"That was a great speech tonight, Lex." Clark was happily assisting Lex out of his tux, kissing each portion of silken skin as it was exposed. He wasn't on patrol tonight, one of the other League members picking up the duty while he attended the ceremony with Lex.

"I really mean it when I say my life was without true meaning until all this started, Clark." Lex thought about the pivotal points, his reconciliation with Clark, their marriage, the rescue. "I would do it all again, without hesitation."

"I know, but sometimes I wish..."

"It's okay Clark, it really is." Lex remembered the actinic green flare, the last thing he ever saw before the lead blast doors closed, protecting him and Clark from the destruction of the Kryptonite-filled lab. He remembered his incredible joy as he felt his beloved start to breathe again as he felt along his inert body for signs of life. That joy was enough to sustain him through the darkness for the rest of his life.

Lex smiled through his kisses. "I've never been happier."

**Author's Note:**

> my Blind!Lex challenge response at  
> [absolut_lex](http://community.livejournal.com/absolut_lex/)  
> As always, I believe in happily ever after or as close to that as anyone can manage. The UN Council really exists and Braille/voice recognition devices can facilitate high functionality in the computer world.


End file.
